


Introduction Et Rondo Capriccioso

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: The Classics [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe -Mermaids, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mermaid!Dipper, Mershark!Bill, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: I want to warn you that there's a mention of eating people. Like, humans, not other merpeople.Now that that's out of the way, welcome! Thank you for picking up this story, and if you enjoy it, please leave a comment below! (They make me feel all warm and bubbly inside! Like hot sprite).Musical Fact of the Day:Introduction Et Rondo Capriccioso= Introduction and Whimsical Rondo. Rondo is a form of music whereupon the musical material stated at the beginning of the piece keeps returning. So it takes the refrain or theme at the beginning of a song and re-introduces it throughout the piece you're listening to! Neat, right?





	Introduction Et Rondo Capriccioso

**Author's Note:**

> I want to warn you that there's a mention of eating people. Like, humans, not other merpeople. 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, welcome! Thank you for picking up this story, and if you enjoy it, please leave a comment below! (They make me feel all warm and bubbly inside! Like hot sprite).
> 
> Musical Fact of the Day:
> 
> Introduction Et Rondo Capriccioso= Introduction and Whimsical Rondo. Rondo is a form of music whereupon the musical material stated at the beginning of the piece keeps returning. So it takes the refrain or theme at the beginning of a song and re-introduces it throughout the piece you're listening to! Neat, right?

“Your tail is so pretty,” Bill murmured; he nosed at Dipper’s jaw. His fingers splayed across Dipper’s tail, spread wide to let the soft seafoam colour of the tail beneath them peek through. “I’m jealous.”

Dipper turned his head toward him, letting out a soft, sleepy trill. Bubbles escaped from betwixt his lips, floating up to be caught by curious lips. He giggled when Bill kissed him. “Jealous?” he asked, eyes slow and owlish as they blinked up at Bill.

Bill nodded, nuzzling their noses together. “You’re so sleepy,” he whispered, reaching a hand up to cup Dipper’s face and turn it toward him. He kissed him soundly,  _ softly,  _ chaste in every way. Dipper nodded, butting his forehead against Bill’s affectionately. “You’re so cute.”

“You’re just built different,” Dipper said with a yawn. He rolled over to face Bill, smiling. His tail slipped around the thick of Bill’s and then slipped his arms up and around his neck. Bill cocked his head to the side. “You’re built to be a hunter. I’m built to be fat.”

“You’re built to insulate,” Bill teased, poking at the softness of Dipper’s belly; the water was colder now, so Dipper had a fair amount of blubber. Bill found it wonderful to play with and kiss, especially if Dipper was in a good mood. “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, waking up with every word that Bill spoke. “You’re ridiculous.” He kissed at Bill jaw, and then began to pull himself away. Bill let out a begging trill, grabbing at Dipper and whining softly, trying to pull him back into the kelp that made up their bed.

“Come back,” he pleaded as he rolled over, trying to pin Dipper to the bed with his substantial weight. Dipper yelped as he was pinned against the bed, trying to wiggle free. “Where are you going in such a rush?”

“To put together something simple for breakfast,” Dipper replied, slipping free of Bill’s pin. “And then to gather some plants from the shallows.”

This had Bill sitting up, frown settling across his lips. “The shallows?” He tilted his head toward the top of the cave. “Is there a storm? You know I don’t—”

“—You don’t like me going to the shallows in clear weather, I know,” Dipper finished, swimming down to the small, cool alcove where they kept their food safe. “But I can’t survive on meat alone, as much as I appreciate your efforts.”

“Let me come with you, then,” Bill demanded.

Dipper turned toward him, brow arching in question. “Oh, yes. The humans will see your fin and be overjoyed that there’s a shark in the water.” A snort left him when Bill’s frown deepened. “I’m not going to get hurt. You can follow me if you’d like, in the deeper waters.”

Bill’s shoulders relaxed. “Thank you,” he murmured, rolling out of the bed and toward the main living area of the cave. He circled above Dipper like the shark he was, flipping on his back briefly. “I see that you’re reaching for the human I drowned last evening,” he crowed proudly, slipping down further to crowd Dipper.

“I am,” Dipper agreed, tilting his head up to let fingers ghost down the side of his throat. “It’s very tasty,” he continued to purr. He pulled out some soft tubers and foxtail alongside it. “Do you want some?”

“No,” Bill replied adamantly. “Breeding season is coming soon, and you need to be prepared to host a brood. I caught it for you, and I want you to eat it. We’ve plenty of other food that I can eat.”

Bill wasn’t lying; they were stocked to the literal  _ gills  _ for winter and he was catching fresh game every day. “Eating human won’t make me any more prepared than other meat,” Dipper told him, floating back to rest on the seafloor, meal gathered greedily in his hands. “Though I appreciate it.”

“I say it will,” Bill argued without hesitation, ears twitching in irritation. He swam above Dipper’s head for another cycle or two, before settling beside him. He let out a soft huff, pressing his cheek against Dipper’s shoulder. Fingers crept forward to dance against Dipper’s side. “Are you sure you need to go out today?”

The question had Dipper rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. You’re worrying too much.”

“What can I do to convince you to stay?” Bill asked, nails scratching lightly at Dipper’s skin. He drew tiny, swirling circles into it. Dipper leaned into the touch, letting Bill’s hand become greedy. It mapped out his side, kneading the soft flesh. “I could go to the deeper waters, bring back some vegetation for you. I want to keep you safe,” he whispered.

“What would you bring back?” Dipper asked, cocking an eyebrow. Bill swam closer, slipping into the space next to him and pressing their tails together. Dipper twisted his tail around Bill’s, knowing that he couldn’t do the same. He popped a raw piece of meat into his mouth, chuckling when Bill kissed the corner of his lips.

“Dusk joy. Shrine istrium. I’ll even look for some easmary, if you’d like.” Another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Dipper trilled enthusiastically at the last one. “You’d like some easmary then? Would that sate your little belly?” He slid a hand to pet at Dipper’s stomach.

Dipper rolled his eyes. “You mean my big belly? All my blubber.” He laid a hand over Bill’s. Bill blew a soft raspberry in the water. “It’s not a bad thing. Means I’m going to be warm for the winter.”

“Means I’m going to be warm for the winter, too,” Bill rumbled, kissing at his cheeks and brow. “Does that mean you’ll stay home? Stay here, where it’s safe?” He squeezed Dipper’s hand lightly. “Please stay safe,” he whispered, butting his forehead against the side of Dipper’s face.

“Bill,” Dipper murmured softly, leaning into him. “If it makes you feel better, then yes, I’ll stay home. Just have to make sure my dietary needs are met. Otherwise I  _ definitely  _ won’t be able to carry eggs.”

“Of course, of  _ course, _ ” Bill admonished, cupping Dipper’s face with his free hand, distracting him further from eating. “I’ll make sure to keep you fed. I shouldn’t forget that you need to eat plants. I’m sorry.”

Dipper hushed him. “Why are you so anxious?” he asked, twisting to better press against Bill. He looped his around Bill’s neck, drawing him closer. Bill kissed at his mouth, soft and loving. “Bill, what’s eating at you?”

“I’m just worried,” Bill revealed. “I’m just worried about you, about our future. I’ve never lain before, and I can feel the eggs forming in my pouch, and, and…” He clenched too-sharp teeth together, and then kissed Dipper again. “I’m scared for the two of us. I know that our species can breed, but I worry.” His shoulders dropped. “You’re older than me, and I know that  _ you  _ know that we’re compatible from experience, and that I should be calm and strong, and blah blah blah—”

“—Bill,” Dipper interrupted. “Bill it’s okay.” He ran a hand through Bill’s hair, scratching his nails along his scalp. “It’s okay to be worried. Come here.” He pulled Bill as close as he could.  _ You’re so cute, _ he thought, holding Bill close. “We’re going to be fine, and our eggs are going to be fine. We’re going to have a family together.”

“But… what if I’m no good?”

“No good at what?” Dipper asked, genuinely puzzled. He pulled away a bit, tucking Bill’s hair back, trying not to brush his all-too sensitive ears. “What are you talking about? You’re very good. You’re good to me. And you’re going to be a great father—it’s not like eggs take a lot of work, you know.”

Bill looked down, cheeks heating. “No… I… I mean, what if… what if when I lay, I hurt you?” Gone was the confidence from earlier—but Dipper couldn’t help chuckling at Bill’s concern.

“Bill, you’re going to hurt me,” Dipper told him, slow and steady. Bill’s head jerked up, eyes wide. “Taking eggs isn’t a fun process—it always hurts, no matter what. But my body was meant to take it. Built to.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Bill’s.

“But I don’t want to,” he replied quietly, taking Dipper by the shoulders. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he continued to whisper, brushing their temples together and rubbing gently. “Even for future clutches. It’s not fair.”

Dipper pressed a kiss to the bridge of Bill’s nose. “It’s okay. I promise. I knew that this might happen. When you love someone, you sort of expect this sort of thing—besides, I don’t like the idea of you laying in another merperson—you’re mine, Bill. I don’t like sharing.”

The hand on Dipper’s stomach twitched, dragging against the skin possessively. He let his head flop back as a mouth found his jugular. Bill’s hands were bracing him as he kissed down the sensitive, submissive skin.

“I love you, too,” Bill rumbled, rubbing his cheeks across his neck. He began to knead at Dipper’s stomach and sides, hands shifting and grabbing and  _ tugging  _ the skin, getting Dipper to let out a relaxed sigh. “I’m going to go get those plants for you. You rest.”

Bill’s hands slid further down, once again smoothing over Dipper’s scales and splaying his fingers wide. He thumbed at them for a moment, before pulling his hands away all together and swimming backward. “You know the plan if someone uninvited tries to come in, so I’m not going to talk your ears off with it. Just be careful.”

“Be careful?” Dipper questioned, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re going off into deep water, and you want  _ me  _ to be careful?” He rolled and flopped the end of his tail toward Bill, catching him in the chest.

He rolled to the side, looking peeved. Instead of acting on it, however, he simply swam back over and pressed a kiss to Dipper’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

“I’ll be here. Promise. And I won’t get into any trouble while you’re gone,” Dipper promised, tilting his head up to kiss at Bill’s chin. “Be safe, big guy.”

Dipper caught his eye, lips curling up into a sweet, loving smile.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I see you made it down here :D
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Introduction Et Rondo Capriccioso by Camille Saint-Saens
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
